ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Mage Equipment Guide by Moonpirate
'Note on levels 1-10' Levelling Red Mage at these levels is like any other Damage Dealer in the game. Go to one of the main cities and buy your gear from one of the Vendor's. You should be fine with 2000 gil for a whole set. Eat Rolanberry Pies for an additional 50MP, sub White Mage so you can Cure yourself and whack away on worms and rabbits just outside of town. You should be level 10 in no-time. Additionally you can go to Ghelsba Outpost or Dangruf Wadi and level some more. Tip: Buy some Antidote before you decide to level there. Mobs in that Region can cast Poison and it is really annoying to die from that, since you don't have Poisona yet. 'Note on levels 10-20' As always Valkurm Dunes is loaded. My RDM primary job is to assist the White Mage or cast a little bit of enfeebling. Nothing really exciting actually. I keep eating Pies and collecting my Experience Points so I can get out as fast as possible. At level 20 I can finally wear gear that makes me - at least - makes me look like a Red Mage. 'Food and Drinks' Which type of food I use in a party setup, depends on my role. If there is a White Mage present, I can use my standard Sweet Rice Cake to concentrate on Enfeebling Magic. If my role is to Main Heal or support another Mage in healing, I usually eat Rolanberry Pie to create a large MP pool and use Yagudo Drink to Regen my MP. Yes. Even as a Taru, MP is an issue. Here is the list of food I use: :Rolanberry Pie (adds 50 mp and gives INT+2 for 30 minutes) :Sweet Rice Cake (17 MP, INT+3, MND+1 are noteable stats) :Yagudo Drink (120MP Regen over 3 minutes, used at pre-Refresh levels) 'Weapons' 'Swords' :Level 01 - Wax Sword +1 (ACC+2) :Level 11 - Bee Spatha +1 (ACC+2) 'Clubs' Get these per level. :Level 01 - Maple Wand +1 (+2 INT/MND) :Level 09 - Willow Wand +1 (+3 INT/MND) :Level 18 - Yew Wand +1 (+4 INT/MND) :Level 32 - Solid Wand (+5 INT/MND) 'Staves' Not until 51,sorry. 'Gear' 'Head' :Level 06 - Traveler's Hat (MND+1) :Level 14 - Erudite's Headband ' (INT+1) :Level 39 - Sinister Mask (Drops off Mahisha in Phomiuna Aqueducts, macro this in for INT+2 if you want) :Level 40 - Mohbwa Scarf +1 (MP+6, INT+2 and MND+2) 'Body :Level 01 - Bronze Harness :Level 15 - Kingdom Tunic :Level 20 - Baron's Saio (INT+1 MND+1) This body piece is very usefull and you can wear it until Artifact. 'Hands' :Level 01 - Bronze Mittens :Level 10 - Scale Finger Gauntlets :Level 20 - Baron's Cuffs (MND+1) :Level 20 - Garrison Gloves (INT+1) :Level 27 - Devotee's Mitts (MND+6... only macroed in when casting MND based Enfeeblings, INT-3 is definatly not something a RDM wants to wear all the time.) 'Legs' :Level 01 - Bronze Subligar or RSE :Level 07 - Leather Trousers :Level 20 - Mage's Slacks (INT+1, I still wear these at level 37.) 'Feet' :Level 1 - Bronze Leggings :Level 7 - Leather Highboots :Level 18 -'Garrison Boots' (INT+1, MND+1) Expensive! But nothing really beats this pair of boots at these levels. 'Waist' :Level 14 - Friar's Rope :Level 20 - Mohbwa Sash/Mohbwa Sash +1 :Level 28 - Shaman's Belt (INT+1 and some mp) 'Back' :Level 10 - Mist Silk Cape (MND+1) :Level 32 - Black Cape +1 (INT+3) :Level 32 - White Cape +1 (MND+3) Both back items are the best you can get at these levels. 'Neck' :Level 07 - Justice Badge (MND+3) :Level 20 - Black Silk Neckerchief (INT+1) Get them: these cheap / questable two pieces last a long time. 'Ring' :Level 01 - Hermit's Ring (INT+1) :Level 10 - Eremite's Ring +1 (INT+3) (Expensive but worth it. You can sell these for the less expensive Wisdom Ring at level 36. :Level 10 - Saintly Ring +1 (MND+3) (Again. Expensive but worth it.) :Level 36 - Solace Ring (MND+3) :Level 36 - Wisdom Ring (INT+3) 'Earring' :Level 10 - Onyx Earring (Filler) :Level 30 - Morion Earring (INT+1) :Level 35 - Enfeebling Earring' (If you can afford it, adds +3 skill to your enfeebling magic. Costs a fortune on Asura.) 'Ammo' :Level 25 - Morion Tathlum (MP+3 INT+1) :Level 30 - Sweet Sachet (INT+2) Taru only.